Downlight lighting assemblies are typically installed in ceilings to illuminate a room. However, the assembly process particularly in a restricted space such as a ceiling can sometimes be cumbersome. As the assembly can be time consuming, an improvement to reduce the assembly time can help reduce the cost, while also reducing the possibility for assembly error. In addition, having a universal attachment method for installing a round or square trim member to the downlight lighting assembly can further reduce the assembly time required for installing a downlight lighting assembly.